France and Brazil's Story
by iambrazil
Summary: France left England. France admits that he's in love with Brazil.


**FranceXEngland**

I was just minding my own business as Brazil, of course, and I bumped into Italy, France, Germany, and England. Apparently Italy and Germany were trying to stop France from breaking up with England. France said, "I want someone else. I don't love England as much as I love—oh, hi, Brazil!" I waved at him and smiled, not knowing who he was talking about. "Hey, France, who are you in love with?" I asked. "Um-Can I talk to you in my bedroom?" he asked, slightly nervous. "WH—Okay," I stuttered. He took me to his room and took his shirt off. I went into shock. I wanted to scream for Italy & Germany, but he was already kissing my lips. "I…love…you…" he said as he kept on and on. "What about England?" I asked, staring into his eyes. "Don't worry about him, he'll be alright. England's a little selfish, anyways. I want you, now and forever. Will you do the honor of being my wife?" he asked, still kissing my lips. "I don't think it's such a good idea right now," I said. He continued to kiss me, and whispered, "I'd do anything to be everything to you. Anything you desire can be yours, oh, mademoiselle!" I fell onto his bed, and smiled. "You wouldn't happen to know where Italy & Germany are, would you?" I asked. "We better go find them before they do _it_ again," he replied as he rushed out with his hand in mine. "Germany? Italy? Where are you?" I asked empty rooms. I saw the bathroom was full of steam so, I knocked and said, "ITALY!" Italy and Germany poked their heads out and I realized that France was kissing me again. Well, more like making out with me is more like it. Italy said, "When's the wedding, France?" Italy smiled and kissed me on my forehead. France released my mouth and I fainted when I saw Italy's butt.

About thirteen minutes past when Italy and France repeatedly said my name. "What happened?" I asked. "You fainted, here, let me help you up," Italy replied. "Why am I naked?" I asked. Italy smiled, but France looked guilty. "I took your clothes off, Brazil!" France admitted. "Why?" I asked. "He did it because he obviously loves you!" Italy smiled. "France?" I asked. "I couldn't help myself, so I took them off and then you woke up and I was going to say something, but I lost my mind," he convinced me with his beautiful eyes and sexy shirtless body. I just stared at him, and Italy wrapped me up after slapping my butt playfully. "ITALY!" I yelled. "Oh, sorry, I gotta go! Germany is waiting to hang out down the hill under the tree. I'll you two later!" Italy replied cheerfully.

{Backstory: Germany and Italy got dressed while I was passed out, and they were planning to have a picnic with us.}

"You want to get dressed or are you just going to run around naked?" France asked. "You took them off, I'm sure you can put them back on without difficulty," I smiled. "Not until you say yes to my proposal," he smiled. "Let me get dressed and then I'll think about it, France," I said. "Here, let me help you," he continued. "I don't think you should wear that to the picnic, maybe you could wear jeans and a tee?" I stared into his eyes, and wanted to slap him playfully. "What's wrong with this dress?" I questioned. He grabbed my hand, no questions asked, and rushed me into a walk in closet filled with fashion designer clothes for men and women.

"This would look great on you, Brazil!" he pointed to pre-ripped jeans and tee that read 'brazil'. "A Brazil shirt, how thoughtful, Why?" I questioned. He gently kissed my lips and smiled. I was a little bit in shock mode, then.

Little time passed by the time that we went on the picnic with Italy and Germany. "So, what's up?" Germany asked, not believing any of the nonsense that Italy had repeatedly told him. "I asked Brazil if she would be my wife, and she's still in shock," France explained. "It's going to be a great wedding, Brazil, don't put yourself down so much. You look so sad and shocked. Do you need a reality check?" Italy smiled. I walked away, and France followed me. "You're driving me crazy, please talk to me!" he said about seventy thousand times in a row without fumbling. I went to another tree and bent down and cried. He started to kiss my lips and tried to keep control of himself. "I don't believe you, France, I'm sorry!" I yelled as I shoved his lips away. "What would convince you?" France questioned. "I don't know, let's go to my country!" I declared, unexpectedly. He smiled thoughtfully. "Does it not occur to you that you live in a tropical climate?" France joked. "I never noticed it until I went to Germany's," I replied truthfully.

We rode in a jeep, to match the climate (I'm guessing). France looked at me and I kissed him the entire ride there. I led him to my front door and immediately went to the kitchen for a sandwich. "This is really good, are you sure you don't want some?" I asked. France smiled, thinking of something totally different. Nothing's better than having THE FRANCE in MY HOUSE. I'm glad that I threw my posters and such into a drawer for safe keeping; otherwise he would totally go for me. "Do you want to try or not?" I asked about the sandwich. "Alright, but just one bite and then can we please move on to something other than the kitchen?" he growled, unsatisfied. I let him try this sandwich. It consisted of two pineapple slices on grilled chicken covered in apple sauce. Backstory: France liked it very well, but didn't want to ask what was in it, because he knew it would make him vomit.

Afterwards, France led me to the living room. This room consisted of two modern tropical themed couches, a recliner, a love seat, and a lounge chair. The room was surrounded by walls that were painted like the tropical rain forest and the TV was set to play only the local channels about weather and culture of my country. "I could live here, it's perfect!" France circled the room and inhaled the smell of the tropics.

"Let's move on to my master bedroom and bath," I pushed his butt into the beautiful masterpiece. This room consisted of a bed with bedspreads made entirely out of leaves, purple walls, a lounge chair, and a walk in closet filled with earth-friendly clothes. The bathroom consisted of a huge bathtub, 2 showers, 2 toilets, and 2 sinks. France was amazed at the paintings that pieced the rooms together. "Maybe I should help you paint something, my darling," he simply stated. "We can paint on the balcony out here, France!" I joyfully remarked. France seemed so in love with the idea of painting with me. I grabbed the smallest paint brush and some green paint. I stroked it up and down, side to side. France was fascinated by my green background with a hidden heart within it. He grabbed a slightly larger paint brush, black paint. Stroked it within seconds, chose another color and another. And he ended up with a beautiful painting of me after dark in my evening gown.

"Are you convinced, Brazil?" France asked again. "I truly am, France. I don't know if I want to marry you," I smiled. "Do you want to do it?" he asked. "Let's go, France," I replied. "Do you know what I'm asking?" he asked. "Just get back inside; I don't want you to get cold!" I nearly yelled at him. "Brazil, don't do that!" he exclaimed as I darted past him. "I'm going to lie down for a moment, do whatever you want," I settled down. He climbed on the bed in only his underwear. I looked at him curling up into a little ball, and nearly kissed him. He stopped me when he whispered, "I love you, and I won't do anything in my power to hurt you."

After fifteen minutes, I got closer to him and said, "I want to marry you." He kissed me. I acted fine for a moment, but I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. "Do you want to get married now?" he asked me. I stopped, and then just held his hands. "Don't let me get carried away, France, even if it is in my sleep!" I whispered.

We both fell asleep in each other's arms. I was still fully dressed, and he was still half-naked.

Backstory: I was so tired that I forgot to take my clothes off and put my shorts and tank on instead. And France planned the wedding about three weeks before he asked, because he knew that I would want to get married as soon as possible. He told me about it when he thought I was awake at 2AM.

"We're getting married in twelve hours, Brazil," France reminded me. "I'll put my dress on, dear," I softly replied. "No more kissing today, you promised!" France recalled from last night at 4AM when I started making out with him in my sleep. "I was dreaming of that, and I can't believe you ended up have to scream at me to make me stop!" I laughed. "Well, you almost went a little further than you agreed to," he added. "I guess I couldn't hold myself back in my dream," I reminded him. "I could've let you, but that would've broken my promise to you," he reminded me of what happened at 11PM. "Alright, that's enough bickering pre-wedding. Maybe we could start it twelve hours early?" I begged. "I can't he's booked up all other hours," he sighed. "Maybe…." I sighed. "Don't think about it. Just worry about the wedding becoming a catastrophe," he muttered.

About 10 hours passed and I was bored. "Can we watch a movie or something?" he asked. "What movie would interest you?" I asked. "Hercules would do me well, even though it is a Disney movie," he replied.

We watched it for the two remaining hours, and then went to Italy's place to get married. "Italy's going to marry us?" I whispered. "Why not, He's my brother, and I don't see the problem," France smiled. "Brazil & France, do you wish to become united as one country?" Italy asked.

Side note: Italy is really childish and can be wrong at times. He didn't exactly study what he was supposed to say.

"Excuse me?" we asked. "Oops! France & Brazil, do you wish to be soul mates for as long as you both shall live?" he corrected himself. "I do" we said in unison. "Then, by the power vested in me, I shall allow myself to kiss the bride. After, France, you may kiss your bride," Italy smiled, knowing good and well that he wasn't supposed to kiss me. Italy kissed my cheek and allowed France the chance to kiss me. Suddenly, Liechtenstein appeared from out of nowhere and hugged me and Italy. "Wait! You forgot these!" she murmured, holding out the wedding bands. "Thanks!" I happily took them and placed one on France's finger and France placed the other on mine. "Now, you may kiss the bride, Francey!" Italy said cheerfully. France kissed me like there wasn't a single Italian brother in sight. In reality, Romano ran in and kissed Italy. The reason behind that was; Spain dared Romano to be nice to his brother for the next 24 hours.

France and I went home and I planned on moving in with him, while he planned on moving in with me. "We need to agree on this, Brazil, which one would be large enough for children and would have the easiest language to learn," France declared. He was talking about my tropical home, but I liked his because it had so much modern quality to it. "Maybe we could teach our children both languages and allow them to choose which they like to speak in. I suppose living with me could produce better children, but I'm not bragging or anything," I said gently. "One year, alright, I can't leave my country behind me," France agreed.

He packed his bags and we went to my house. "Do you want to go for a swim?" he asked. "I'll be out in few!" I exclaimed. I went to my closet and picked out my leaf towel that was dyed purple. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and was scared of taking my clothes off. I panicked and ran outside in my underwear. He asked, "Do you want to go back inside?" "That would be perfect, Francey!" I smiled. "What's wrong, Brazil?" he asked. "I don't think I can skinny dip," I answered plainly. "Do you want to try it, Brazil?" he asked with his usual smile. "I'm ready now that I'm not alone and I've talked about it with you," I grinned.

He took me back outside and took his clothes off. "You are going to be fine, trust me," he assured me. I couldn't do anything but smile at him. Then, I realized that I was taking my clothes off. I grabbed him with my lips attached to his. I released, and BAM! I was swimming around him in circle. "I knew you'd like it!" he exclaimed. We mildly kissed and walked slowly towards the door.

"Are you ready to make love to each other?" he asked. I ran through the house to the bed and stayed as close to him as possible. He didn't force anything.


End file.
